plainther_talesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
General Rules # You must be 17+ years old to join the roleplays. This is due to the fact going into heat/estrus is a very big part of a Plainther's life, as it dictates the rest of their surrounding lives. While these scenes are always fade to black and never pornographic within the public roleplay section, it's safer this way for everyone involved. (note: the owner is 19) ## HOWEVER, that doesn't mean you can't interact! Feel free to look around! We'll be happy to have you when you turn 17. # Public Pornographic Content Is Forbidden. We do not tolerate any form of pornographic content in the public roleplay space, no matter what. Not of people, not of plainthers, NOTHING. Things of ~suggestive nature~ are strictly on a fade-to-black basis. ## Regarding Private Messages: I can't control what people do in DMs. If two consenting humans want to roleplay Plainther sex on their own time... alright, I guess. But if someone pressures you into doing it, makes you uncomfortable, does so without asking, harasses you about it, or anything of the sort, PLEASE contact me immediately with screenshots. The person will be dealt with as soon as I can get a hold of them. # This community is LGBT+ inclusive. Everyone's pronouns are to be respected and used on a consistent basis. There are to be no jokes made at group of people's expense, or even one person. # This is not the place for drama/discourse. If you make it a habit of asking people loaded questions, in inappropriate spaces, please do not join the roleplay. People roleplay to escape from busy, stressful lives, and it's not your job to remind them that being alive is sometimes a crushing experience. Just roleplay. # You must be able to speak and understand English. It's totally okay if English isn't your native tongue, and mistakes are made! But if you make it a consistent basis of tieping liek dis, you'll be asked to either type properly and/or you'll be offered assistance. We don't want to kick people for something as silly as this. # We do have activity requirements and checks. We ask that you post around 4-5 times per week - a little less than once a day. We hold activity checks the first week of every month. Sometimes things get hectic and you drop below, or miss one, and that's just fine! But please don't let it become a habit! If you will be absent/low activity for any amount of time, let the admin know so we can make the correct accommodations. You won't be punished for taking time off. ## Exceptions: If the roleplay is going through a "dead" period, you are not held to these standards. Once the roleplay kicks back up, though, expectations will return. ## Inactivity: If you miss one Activity Check without contacting an admin or having a prior notice, your character/s will either be chalked up as "missing" or "sickly," depending on the nature of the plot at the time. If you miss a second Activity Check without contact, your character/s will be killed off. You have a 7 day grace period to return after that, or your character/s will be permanently killed and you will then be kicked out of the server. Roleplay Rules # Please post in past-tense, third-person paragraph format, and avoid 1-liners. Please do not post in scripting format or first/second-person. This is to make sure everyone is on the same page, and posts are easier to read. 1-liners are difficult to reply to, so unless it's a transition (such as moving from one chat to another) or an exit from a roleplay, please try to avoid them. # All Plainthers are able to be LGBT+. They experience sex and gender differently due to the effect of their estrus, which will be fun to play with. As of right now, homophobia/transphobia/general bigotry do not exist. Characters are free to go through self-discovery arcs. # Tread carefully with mental illness/disabilities. The owner of Plainthers is autistic and has ADHD, as well as being at risk for depression, so he does get it. If you do not have what you wish to portray, PLEASE research it very carefully. Ask some people who have it, and ask yourself whether you're speaking true to peoples' experiences, or to a stereotype you may be unconsciously projecting. # CONSEQUENCES DO EXIST. While you are not required to be a goody-two-shoes all the time, you are required to accept your character's consequences (though the character sure isn't!). If you murder someone, you might get exiled. If you betray someone's trust, they won't trust you. # Please do not use wolfspeak. Wolfspeak is the use of overly-long, incorrect words in an effort to sound fancy or sophisticated. This makes the post unnecessarily hard to read, and can tangle up the process of replying. For these two examples, #1 is using Wolfspeak and #2 is using the correct words. Wolfspeak words and their translations will be underlined. ## The mother's gentle rasp drew over her cub's cranium. She tilted her dial heavenward, gazing toward the entrance of her den. The fae would look forward to seeing her friends again. Her banner twitched as a cold breeze blew in. Her orbs narrowed a little as dust swirled in the shadows. She stretched, talons spreading in contentment. Her librums were aching, so she stood and shook her framework, drawing her tongue over her ivories. She heard footsteps, and the smell of fresh prey wafted into the den. Her jowls split in two and she meowed a, "Greetings. Whom art thou?" ## The mother's gentle tongue drew over her cub's head. She tilted her head up, gazing toward the entrance of her den. The molly would look forward to seeing her friends again. Her tail twitched as a cold breeze blew in. Her eyes narrowed a little as dust swirled in the shadows. She stretched, toes spreading in contentment. Her haunches were aching, so she stood and shook herself, drawing her tongue over her teeth. She heard footsteps, and the smell of fresh prey wafted into the den. She opened her mouth and meowed a, "Greetings. Who are you?" # ' No character is perfect.' Please give your character flaws, development, and weaknesses. # Godmodding and Powerplaying are forbidden. ## Godmodding; Controlling characters who do not belong to you. Attacks and other actions should be "attempts," and conversation posts should end with something like, "they waited for a reply." ## Powerplaying; Dodging every strike and landing every hit. Allow your character to be injured and let the opponent's player decide what hits them. # Not every character has dead parents/siblings. In fact, this is very rare. Please create adoptables for our members to play with and enjoy! Feel free to extend the family out as far as you like - grandparents, aunts, cousins, older and younger siblings, etc. to the mix! # There is no character limit. However, please only roleplay the number of cats you feel capable of controlling. If you only feel able to keep 5, don't adopt 27. # Please keep your characters accurate. There are guidelines in the About Plainthers page on their colorations, so please keep that in mind! # HAVE FUN AND BE HEALTHY. There will be dramatic/harrowing/emotionally distressing points in these roleplays - conflict is the spice of storytelling. Your health, however, matters greatly! If an event in the roleplay is bothering you, or if events are uncomfortable, FEEL FREE to mute at will or put in an absence ticket for the duration of the event. You will be alerted when the event is over, so you know when it is safe for you to return. If things change and you no longer feel comfortable/interested in the roleplay, it's okay to leave! Just please let us know where to put your characters before you go. We love you as a default, and you deserve to be happy!